


Two Angel's And A Demon

by lovelyduck2342



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How tf do i tag, Lance (Voltron)-centric mostly, Lancelot (Voltron), Langst, Multi, One-Sided Lancelot (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, ill add more once i get the hang of this, klance, mmm i am trash for shklance and lancelot whoops, shklance - Freeform, uh this is confusing as all fuck im sorry if i missed anything im a bab i dont know anything, uhhh can i get a fuckin uhhh shklance with some lancelot on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyduck2342/pseuds/lovelyduck2342
Summary: Emotions are confusing, so is dating two people at once. It gets even worse when one person is constantly missing from the trio. Lance and Keith try to figure out how to work out their emotions together without Shiro, but it proves too difficult for the duo after a nasty fight leaves Lance in Shiro's place and Shiro back with the team. Shiro tries to fix the team but finds that he can't do it without the help of Lance, who's currently with the heir to the Galra throne. Will Lance escape his demons and join his angels again? Or will his emotions overcome him, leading him to a much darker fate?





	Two Angel's And A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic for Voltron so I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry that it's actually 8000 words and it's only the first chapter, but I'm trash and don't know how to not write something without going all out. Uh I'm trash at grammar also and I'm only using the free version of Grammarly because I'm cheap, so if there are any mistakes, then I apologize in advance.

 It had been ten days since the battle with Zarkon. Ten days since Shiro went missing. And ten days since everyone wasn't ok, everyone except Lance. Lance had seen the way everyone had been acting since Shiro magically vanished in thin air. How their moods had drastically deteriorated. It was heartbreaking honestly. How, by just losing one of their teammates, it seemed to break all of them.

   Lance was no stranger to the pain, however. Lance was currently involved in a polyamorous relationship with Keith and Shiro and losing Shiro had messed with him, physically and emotionally. God only knows how much Lance loved his two boyfriends, how he would sacrifice any part of his body, soul, and mind to see them smile.

   He had barely touched food the first week Shiro wasn't there and just didn't eat anymore. He was getting thinner, rapidly losing weight, strength, and energy. Not to mention his psychological damage. He kept thinking that this was somehow his fault. He knew it wasn't but his mind liked to think otherwise. His mind tricking him into believing that he was responsible for Shiro's disappearance, the team falling apart, and the terrible state his other boyfriend was in. His other insecurities flared up too, adding to the recipe for Lances ticking time bomb, becoming more unstable every day. It was only a matter of time until it would go off.

   But seeing everyone slowly break and crack at all that's happened, Lance buried his own problems and feelings, for the sake of the team. Hiding them under a fake personality of jokes and reassurance. He comforted the team as best he could, steadily avoiding his own problems when they would try to bubble up to the surface. Pushing them down harder, latching on to the imaginary truth he hid behind. He tried his hardest to help Keith through this, who was currently shutting himself off from anyone and anything, including Lance.

   Lance couldn't help but feel guilt and hatred towards himself for that. His boyfriend was in a state of utter misery and no matter how hard Lance tried to help him, nothing worked. Shiro would be disappointed with him.  How he wasn't able to complete a simple task such as keeping his boyfriend happy and worry free. He would probably get rid of Lance once he saw what a failure he was to their relationship.

* * *

 

   Lance made his way to the kitchen to grab lunch for Keith. He figured he hadn't eaten in awhile, so the least he could do was provide Keith with some food so he wouldn't starve. Maybe Lance should do that for himself, seeing as his physical state wasn't doing too hot.

   He walked into the isolated kitchen and made his way to the table where multiple dishes of Alien food concoctions lay. There was a small card explaining all the dishes. Master Chef Hunk was constantly busy with Pidge trying to figure out this whole ordeal and was rarely seen anymore. He would usually make the day's meals at night and leave them out for the rest of the crew throughout the day. Lance picked up a plate and grabbed some different foods that he thought would appease Keith. He made his way out of the room before turning back for a second. His stomach let out a loud growl, begging Lance to feed it. Lance quickly turned back around and made his way to Keith's room, ignoring the cries of his stomach.

    Arriving at Keith's room, Lance knocked slowly on the door. “Keith, babe, can I come in?“ Lance asked. Lance never really called Keith babe, that was more Shiro's thing to do. So on the rare occasion, he did, it meant something important was up.

   “Yeah." Replied Keith in a faint voice. Lance immediately entered, sitting down on the bed right next to Keith. He sat the plate of food down next to him.

    “How are you doing?" Lance asked, taking one of his hands and tracing small circles on Keith's back. Shiro told him awhile back that doing this would calm Keith down, and it seemed to work because Keith's tense shoulders relaxed a small amount.

   “I’m fine. “ Keith said putting up his usual defensive barrier.

   “How are you actually doing? “ Lance asked, this time with a more intense, direct tone. He shot Keith the classic “don't pull this bs on me I know what's up.“ look.

   Keith sighed, he knew lying wouldn't work on Lance. “Not well. I-I don't know how much longer I can take this. Shiro is missing and we may never get him back. I mean we don't even know where he is if he's even alive for that matter. What if he's dying, or dead even. I don't think I could live with myself if Shiro died alone.”

   “Shush,” Lance said putting a finger to Keith's mouth. The flow of “what ifs“ and overthinking was going to get Keith nowhere good, and Lance was determined to stop that train of thought before it went somewhere bad. “You're rambling. What if this and what if that. We don't know anything about where Shiro is. Assuming that the worst has happened to him isn't going to help you at all.” Keith looks at him with eyes that broke his heart instantly. They were large, watery, and surrounded by deep dark circles that screamed: “I haven't slept in three days, what's new with you“. It was clear that Keith was not ok.

   Lance let out a long sigh as he met those eyes. He grabbed Keith and pulled him into a long, drawn-out hug. Keith practically melted into Lance, having needed a physical touch from someone who was in the same situation, as him. Lance reluctantly pulled out of the hug and held Keith right in front of him.

   “I know that this is a hard time for you, for all of us really, but giving into fear and sadness won't help you. The best thing for you, for all of us really, is to stop avoiding each other and face this new found problem together. And I’m assuming you haven't eaten in at least a day, so as your loving boyfriend I brought you a plate of something along the lines of pasta salad.” Lance said while grabbing the white and blue glowing plate piled high with purple noodles and setting it in Keith's lap.

   “Eat up,” Lance said with a smile.

   Keith instantly started scarfing down his food, not bothering to use the fork Lance had brought him. In three short minutes, the plate was completely empty, spotless even. Lance just sat there, baffled at how fast Keith ate.

   Guess he really was hungry.

   “Wow, you did a number on the salad. If I knew you were this hungry I would have brought you a second plate.” Lance said with a small smile. Keith slowly returned it, even if it was only lifting the edges of his lips up. Lance had fireworks going off inside of him. He made his grumpy emo boyfriend smile while his other boyfriend was missing. Something that only said missing boyfriend could do. He felt pretty fucking proud of himself and didn't bother to hide it as his smile grew.

   “T-thanks Lance. I needed this- you, more than you think.”

   “I think I know how much you needed me.” Lance teased as he booed Keith on the nose. “Would you like me to stay here, for the night I mean? We could cuddle if you want.” Lance asked.

   “Yeah, that would be nice. But can I be the little spoon?“ Keith asked with an expression that just about killed Lance.

   Lance tended to be the sub of the relationship, effortlessly pulling off the ‘cute without trying’ act, but that didn't stop Shiro, or in this case Keith from stealing Lances spotlight once in awhile. Lance was fine with that though, as he got to see sides of his lovers that were usually hidden.

   “You can be whatever you want to be and I'll go along with it.“ Usually, this is something Keith or Shiro would say to Lance but role reversal was fun from time to time.

   Lance made his way over to Keith, who scooted over for Lance. Lance fell on the bed, and in one swift movement had Keith entangled in his arms beneath him. Keith snuggled into him, squirming to find the right spot. When he did, he let out a hum of satisfaction. Lance couldn't help but smile at that, as they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

   Lance was rudely awoken by the hoarse, almost unrecognizable voice of Allura over the comms.

   “Paladins, please report to the control room for a meeting immediately. Thank you.”

   Lance and Keith both jumped up at the unfamiliar noise. Allura was louder than usual, but you could hear the strain in her voice from crying and yelling.

   Both teens got up and prepared for whatever unexpected surprise awaited them. It had been over two weeks since a meeting was called, so for one to be called now, in the middle of this hot mess, it meant something was up. Lance was frantically washing his face while Keith was digging through a drawer to find pants.

   Almost out of breath, Lance and Keith had managed to get to the control room. They had practically tripped over each other and fell on top of each other when entering, causing everyone else in the room to look their way. Shades of red embarrassment enveloped the two paladins before they mumbled quiet apologies and sat in their respective chairs.

   Allura eyed the two with a questionable expression before officially starting the meeting. “Thank you all for coming to this spur of the moment meeting. I'm sorry about the last couple of days. I know it must be rough, dealing with all of this. It's been hard on all of us, and I thought that we could try to get through this together. I wanted to hear any suggestions for getting through this, that you had.”

   Everyone looked at Allura, and then at each other. Unsure whether to speak up. Afraid of unintended consequences that lay in front, hiding, waiting to strike disaster. Nobody said anything for quite some time. Allura noticed this and her face grew sadder, more so than it already was. She parted her lips and drew in a breath, about to speak when someone finally spoke up.

   “You want a suggestion for getting through this? I say instead of trying to bear all of this on our own, we share the weight of this situation, together, so nobody ends up with a broken back from taking too much weight.” Lance suddenly stated, confidence swelling in the words he spoke.

   Everyone turned to him, wide eyes at his sudden outburst. Allura looked shocked, everyone did really. Nobody had expected Lance to be the one to speak up. “What do you mean Lance?” Allura asked.

   “I mean we talk to each other about this problem we're facing. With Shiro being gone. As much as we want to, we can't just avoid him not being here forever.” A large gasp of breath was unanimously shared amongst the Paladins. Nobody had said his name in days. To hear it be said now caused a sharp pain to pierce everyone's, heart.

   “Look I know it's hard, and we're all dealing with the same pain, just in different ways. Whether that be closing ourselves off or distracting our minds to try and forget the pain aching in our body. Whatever the way of dealing with pain, you should never do it alone.” Lance was practically preaching to everyone at this point. Once he finished he stared at everyone, desperate for a response.

   “O-ok.” Came the first response from Pidge. "Lance you're right. We should talk about this together, instead of trying to handle this on our own. Thank you for speaking up and saying that. We all really needed to hear it, right?" She looked at her fellow teammates for reassurance. A symphony of hums and nodding heads reassured Pidge that Lance was right and that they needed to face this problem together.

   “I'm glad you all feel the same way. Now, this is a longshot, but, would you guys wanna talk about this now. I don't think we're doing anything today so this would be the best opportunity to do it.” Lance's confidence faltered and was replaced with nervousness. This was a bold question.

   “I think that would be a great idea, Lance. Today we will sit in here and talk about what happened and how it's affected us. We will be here to support each other through this… team bonding exercise.” Allura said kindly. “Now who wants to go first?”

* * *

 

   Several hours of emotional later, the team felt more connected than ever before. Every member having shared something new about them that was previously unknown.

   Pidge had revealed that Shiro missing increased her stress by 100% and that she had a third person to worry about finding. Hunk was mainly just upset at the fact that everyone else was sad. Allura had been hectic because of losing the head of Voltron. Of course, she was worried about Shiro, but her fear for the Galra striking when Voltron was most vulnerable was worse. Coran was perplexed at how Shiro managed to vanish into thin air. He had tried to come up with theories on how it happened.

   Keith was a mess. He and Shiro had been friends before they were in space and Shiro being gone once did quite a lot of damage on him, so when he disappeared again he could barely hold himself together. Unable to think of anything but Shiro, trying to drown out Shiro through anything. Before he had holed himself up in his room, Keith was in the training room, slaughtering droids and rapidly rising through the levels. He had only stopped when Coran forced him out before he hurt himself, saying that he wasn't allowed back in until he was calmer.

   Lance hadn't said much, instead of letting everyone else talk because they needed it more than him. He had just said that it was hard to process and then immediately centered the attention back on someone else. Lance really was one of the most caring people around, never hesitating to put others before him, even at the cost of his own health and well-being.

   That's what Shiro was there for. To make sure Lance was on the receiving end of his compassion. Lance had continuously beat himself up because he wasn't able to take care of himself. He dug a deep hole of insecurities that he was stuck in, unable to get out without help from the outside. But nobody saw just how deep Lance was digging.

   Lance had excused himself from the room, seeing how everyone was getting along quite well without him guiding them anymore. He was currently fighting back the urge to run into the kitchen and eat as much as his stomach would hold. But as much as he wanted to, he pushed forward in the opposite direction from the kitchen. He wondered how much longer he could keep doing this without it affecting his performance in team exercises. Lance was barely keeping up now, but in a few days, he may not be able to even walk.

   ‘Why am I doing this?’  Lance asked himself.

   ‘Because you deserve this. It's your fault Shiro's gone, and it's your fault everyone's suffering. You really think you can just go around like this without consequence? You really are stupid.’

   And there was Lance's answer. His mind, just like any humans had a dark side where insecurity and doubts festered. But what separated Lance's mind from the normal one, was that Lances was devoid of control. His mind had split into two sides, one side that was reasonable and gave Lance advice, while the other was cruel and merciless, pushing his worst fears and insecurities to all corners of the mind that it could reach.

   He had discovered that the good side of his mind had managed to shape into a person- well two people to be more specific. Shiro and Keith. They were they for him in his best and worst moments, always reassuring him that he was going to be okay, and constantly giving him praise and what not. Shiro was by far better at whatever you would call it they did, but that didn't stop Keith from trying. Even though he wasn't as kind or patient like Shiro, he was affectionate in other ways such as cuddling or listening to Lance's problems.

   The bad side of his mind, however, had yet to take a physical form. Lance knew it would happen eventually, for if one side of his mind would shape into something real, the other side would follow in its path. He was just worried as to what it would turn out as. The possibilities were endless and Lance didn't really want to get into deep thoughts about “what if”.

   Lance was now in his room again, still fighting the urge to eat when he heard knocking at his door.

   “Lance it's time to eat. Hunks making some sort of steak. It looks really good.” Keith sounded excited talking about food. Lance's stomach growled at the mention of Hunks cooking.

   “You should go eat some then. I'm not really hungry so I'll pass.”

   “You need food dude, you’re such a beanpole. I haven't seen you eat anything for the entire day, and- actually I haven't seen you eat anything for a while. Lance when was the last time you ate?” Keith's voice sounded concerned.

   “Like two days ago. Keith, I'm fine, a little bit of fasting isn't gonna hurt me.” Lance lied straight through his teeth.

   “That's a fucking lie and you know it. Your voice went higher and that only happens when you lie. I’m coming in and I'm gonna get the truth outta you.”

   Before Lance could even protest Keith had already entered the room. He walked over to where Lance was and pulled up Lance's shirt to reveal his sunken stomach and ribs starting to peek out through the tan skin. Keith immediately shoved the shirt down, grabbed Lance's shoulders and gave him a long look.

   Lance wasn't able to read Keith's expression as too many emotions were present.

   “I-uh.. oops? “ Lance said with a forced smile. Keith's lips started to tremble and small tears fell down his face, and before Lance knew it, he was wrapped in the smaller male's arms while he silently cried into his shoulder.

   Lance was confused, angry, and scared. Confused on how the fuck Keith was crying because, in all honesty, that man never showed more than two emotions which were all different levels of anger and sass. Angry at the fact that he made Keith cry, or at least pushed him to an unknown boundary where crying seemed to be the only way of coping with it. And Lance was beyond scared at what lied in front of this hug. Keith never cried and for him to do it now was terrifying because it completely covered the hazy road of semi-predictable outcomes for this situation with the thick fog of “unknown”. Lance had one thing down for sure, he was at the top of a roller coaster that only went down from there on out.

   After what seemed like a good five minutes of Keith quietly crying on Lance's shoulder, Keith pulled back and wiped his red, swollen eyes. Lance tripped on his own jumbled thoughts and opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to produce words.

   “Lance, why aren't you eating? “ Keith asked.

   “I-I I don't know,” Lance said looking down at his legs. Small tears fell onto his thighs.

   “Lance, Lance look at me,” Keith said cupping Lances chin and slowly tilting it up so his eyes met Keith's puffy ones, stained with dried tears. “Lance I’m not going to hurt you or doing anything bad to you. I just want to know why you aren't eating, so please tell me.” Keith bit his lip again as a fresh set of tears rolled down his already wet cheeks.

   “I-it, i-it's…..,” Lance hesitated before clutching the sheets beside him so hard his knuckles turned white. Lance had broke, held too much in, his ticking time bomb had run out of time, detonating. Lance was now unable to stop the tsunami of emotions that followed. “It's because I deserve this! Everyone else is suffering because of me! Somehow part of my brain thinks that this is my fault and it's right. I am the reason Shiro is gone, and I'm the reason everyone is suffering, but I can’t just walk around freely, without consequences. I need to pay for what I did wrong.” Lance yelled, sending a tidal wave worth of self-doubt and toxic thoughts to Keith.

   It took Keith a full minute to even process what Lance had said. He was dumbfounded at just how toxic Lance's mind had become. Lance seemed fine on the surface, but little did he know how much of Lances true self-had rotted away, giving way to this façade of happiness and confidence when the exact opposite lay underneath. Keith was angry, really angry, at himself and Lance. He knew he shouldn’t get angry at anyone but himself, but the lack of emotional experience with other people had cost him the knowledge of where to direct his anger.

   If Shiro were here he could instantly solve the problem by helping Lance with his thoughts and Keith with where to direct his anger, but he wasn't, so Keith and Lance were left on their own.

   “Lance why didn't you tell me any of this!? Why did you do this to yourself!?“ Keith tried to say concerned but instead yelled to Lance.

   Lance just looked down, tears rapidly falling on the bed. Keith grew more furious with every passing second. Lance wouldn't look at him or answer him which made it worse. Keith was trying to help, but by doing so he only succeeded in making Lance feel guilty for what he was doing, which pissed Keith the fuck off.

   “Lance,“ Keith said, a stern tone overpowering his voice. Lance just kept crying, head down. “Lance!“ Keith said- or rather yelled, full force anger dominating his voice. Lance just cried harder, so much so that he was starting to shake. “LANCE!” Keith full on screamed, voice overpowering everything in the room.

   Lance finally looked up to meet a fuming Keith. His crying had turned into full on broken sobbing the second their eyes met. His entire body was uncontrollably shaking. “I- *hic*, I- I’m *hic*, I'M SORRY!“ Lance yelled at Keith before he got up and ran out of the room, almost tripping over his feet.

   Keith stood there, slowly processing what happened as the door to Lance's room slammed shut, startling Keith back into reality. After a minute or so, Keith finally realized what happened. He stepped out of the room in a second and started running down the end of the hall where Lance ran off. He stepped up his run to a full on sprint when he remembered something Shiro said when they had a fight similar to this one a while back.

_“Keith,” said Shiro, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, “Let him go, chasing after him right now won't do you any good. Be patient and in a while, you and Lance can talk things over.” Shiro bent down and kissed Keith on the cheek as a reassuring gesture._

   Slowly, he halted to a stop and, hesitantly turned around. He started walking away from Lance and towards something that could help him control all the raging emotions trying to spill out of him. Stopping one last time to look over his shoulder, Keith sighed and again started walking away. He had a bad feeling about leaving Lance alone, but the best thing for him for both of them was to be alone.

* * *

 

   Lance had thought he was running towards Blues hangar, but in his dramatic dash away from Keith, he was so distracted with being upset that he hadn't noticed he was in Black's hangar until he looked up and saw the mighty robotic beast sit before him. Lance sniffled and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He tried to avoid eye contact with Black, trying not to bring up memories drenched with Shiro, but every time he looked up, Shiro and everything about Shiro would play in his mind.

   Just as Lance started walking away, a deep, reassuring voice enveloped his mind.

   _“Blue Paladin Lance, what brings you to my hangar?” Black asked._

   Lance froze in his track. “D-did you just talk to me!?” he exclaimed.

   _“I don’t know how much sending telepathic ideas into your head qualifies as talking, but yes I suppose I am talking to you,” Black replied with a low chuckle._

   Lance slowly turned around to face the gigantic lion. He looked up for his eyes to meet glowing yellow ones. Suddenly, Black's jaw lowered, sending a gust of the wind to Lance, lifting up his shirt for a second before dying down. Standing there confused, Lance didn't know whether to go inside Blacks jaws or run away right then and there. Black caught on to Lance's confusion and slowly coaxed him to go inside of them.

   After the 4th reassuring wave of whatever Black was doing to Lance to make him feel safe and warm, he finally gave in and slowly made his way to Black.

   _“Blue Paladin Lance, I see you are visibly hurting, will you be so kind as to tell me why you are this way?”_

   “I,..., I'd rather not talk about, with you at least,” Lance said quietly, looking down as he walked up to Black's mouth.

   _“Oh, so the leader of an ancient robotic lion force is not good enough for your feelings?” Black said with another low chuckle._

   “Are, are you being sarcastic with me?” Lance asked, visibly shocked at the fact that said leader of ancient robotic lion force is being sarcastic, and even joking with him. Weren't they supposed to be a stuck up, straightforward, strict leader? And not this entity who made jokes and messed around.

   _“Yes I am, and I see you're confused about me. Disappointed with your first impression of me? Not the ideal personality of leader you were expecting?”_

   “Uh… yeah, you're not the ideal leader I was expecting. Not tryna be rude but I thought you were more of a ‘let's get down to business’ kinda entity, rather than a ‘let loose and goof off’ type person.”

   _“Not everyone's is as they seem. But you haven't ever met me so I guess your assumption is fair. And I would be lying if I didn't say I had my assumptions about you or the rest of Voltron's Paladins for that matter.”_

   “Yeah, I guess you're right. Can't judge a book by its cover, right?”

_“Yes.”_

   The conversation went still long enough for Lance to notice he was in the cockpit of Black, sitting on the pilot's chair. Lance somewhat stiffened at the realization of that he was sitting in Shiro's chair. It's not that he wasn't welcome in that spot. Heck, he was encouraged in it on more than one occasion when they were having ‘bonding moments’, as Keith liked to call them. Lance tensed up at the emptiness that surrounded the chair, the longing for Shiro's presence to grace the chair, and everything surrounding it.

   _“Blue Paladin Lance, why do you think these saddening, harmful thoughts?”_

   “I, don’t really wanna talk about it. Look I get that you're looking out for me, but I hardly know you. I ran in here by accident and then you suddenly strike up a conversation with me. Which, by the way, how did you manage to talk to me? I mean how are you able to talk to me right now? I thought that only the person you chose to be your Paladin could talk to you. Why are you even talking to me? Why do you even care about me? I mean, aren't you only supposed to care about Shiro, your paladin, and not me?”

_“Blue Paladin Lance-”_

   “You can just call Lance.” He said, interrupting Black.

   _“Lance, you must calm down. Too many questions for one lion.”_

   “I'm, I'm sorry Black, I'm not trying to confuse you or anything. I'm just, confused and upset.”

   _“You could tell me why you're confused and upset. With how long I've been around, I may know a thing or two about what you might go through.”_

   “Alright. Well, you know how I'm dating Keith and S-...., Shiro,” Lance paused after the mention of Shiro's name.

   _“Yes. Shiro would never stop talking about you two and I have vivid memories of the many times you all have been in here.”_

   “Oh uh, sorry.” Lance awkwardly chuckled. “Back to what I was saying. Ever since Shiro’s disappeared, it's been tough on us. Keith has been more in tune with his other emotions that I did not know existed. He's been really moody like my sister's when it's their time of the month. He was quiet and reserved for a good day and a half, and if you know Keith, then you know that is a very scary thing for him to be doing. He was vulnerable and willing to spill every detail of his life with me without me having to pry it out of him. It was like he was a different person, and as surprising as it is since we're constantly traveling through space, I'm not a fan of change. I don't like adapting to new situations. I don't like when we have to travel to new planets every day, and I certainly don't like it when one of my boyfriend's fucking pulls a Harry Houdini and vanishes while my other boyfriend slowly loses a grip on who he is and becomes this weak and vulnerable teenager that's practically a stranger to me!” Lance had slammed his fist onto on of the control panels and was breathing heavily from talking so loud and fast.

   _“I- well, uh, wow. Congratulations Lance, you are officially the first person to render me speechless in a very long time. It seems like you hold quite a bit of anger towards this current situation. Pent up anger that you have hidden away with several other emotions that seem like they wish to crawl to the surface.”_

   “Of course I hold anger towards this situation! How could I not?! I'm mad at Shiro, and Keith, and everyone else on the team! I'm always the oNE WHO IS TAKING CARE OF THEM WHEN THEY'RE UPSET OR WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! ALWAYS PUSHING DOWN MY FEELINGS FOR THE SAKE OF THEIR WELL BEING! JUST FOR ONCE, FOR ONE FUCKING TIME I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE AN EMOTION BESIDES HAPPY AND SYMPATHY! IS THAT TO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK FOR? I GUESS IT IS IN THIS CASTLE BECAUSE NOT ONCE HAS ANYONE CONSIDERED MY FEELINGS OVER THEIR OWN LIKE I DO SO OFTEN! BUT I GUESS I CAN'T BLAME THEM SINCE THEY'RE ALL SELFISH PRICKS! ESPECIALLY SHIRO AND KEITH!” Lance had stood up about halfway through his rant and was now pacing the small area behind the pilot's chair, red and fuming as he stomped around, looking for more words to say but falling short.

    _“Lance you must calm down. Being this angry is the complete opposite of your personality! You complain that you don't like change but then you snap into a complete opposite of your true self!” Black expressed_ with _concern._

   “I'm sorry for getting so mad, and slamming my fist on your control panel,” Lance said while sitting down, a red blush appearing over his embarrassed face. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest where he rested his head on.

   _“Lance you have every right to be mad. And please, do not feel embarrassed about your emotions. With my limited knowledge of humans, I believe it is normal to show emotions, foreign to one's personality if there is enough of a push to bring forward the unfamiliar emotion.”_

   “Thanks. Look I didn't mean to get so upset. I've just been holding this in from everyone, including me. Not allowing myself to truly express my feelings and I guess they just built up over time.”

   _“That is very unhealthy to do. If I may recall, you, on many occasions encourage your teammates to share their feeling, and you scold them for keeping them in. But here you are, bubbling up everything you want to say and hiding it, much like your other teammates.”_

   “What are you saying?” Lance asked suspiciously.

   _“I'm saying that you are a hypocrite Lance. Hiding your feelings, getting mad at Keith for lying about being okay, but then doing the exact same thing right to his face.” They said in a serious tone._

   “I-I didn't mean for it to be that way. It's just been so hard since Shiro's gone. Really though, it shouldn't be that bad, but-but everyone was so upset, a-and I didn't know what to do except blame and punish myself for not being able to hold the team together. I never meant for it to seem like I was being a hypocrite. I just hated seeing Keith so vulnerable and upset, so I tried to help, but I guess I was wrong.” Lance tried to say as silent tears fell from his eyes. He looked back on each day without Shiro, realizing how much of a hypocrite he was. The grip on his knees tightened.

  _“I understand. Look you are very emotionally unstable and now may not be the best time to point out your flaws or inconsistencies, but it is necessary for finding Shiro.”_

   “What do you mean?” Lance asked, sniffling.

   _“Our bond right now is quite close, almost as close as it is with me and Shiro. Due to your high level of stress and emotional instability, we are able to communicate, and with that in mind along with the close bond that is forming at the moment, I believe we can find Shiro.”_

   Lance stopped everything he was doing and let the words sunk in. He could find Shiro. He, Lance, could find Shiro, the man that's made everyone a total mess. He could find him, his boyfriend, and make it all better, make everyone better.

   “How would we find Shiro?” Lance asked, a small hint of uncertainty in his voice.

   _“Since I am forming a bond with you at the moment, the bond I hold with Shiro is under stress due to my inability to hold two bonds at once without giving one up. However, it takes a while for one bond to form and the other_ to _, dissolve in a sense. And since I have such a strong bond with Shiro, it will take a while for it to dissolve, and it will fight to stay. If we were to search for him right now, then I am certain we could find him.” They explained._

   “We could give it a shot I guess. But are you sure that we can find him? I mean you said we had like, a time limit on the bond thing? And I'm not too sure how keen everyone would be on me going for a nighttime stroll with you. They're still pretty hung up on Shiro, and frankly, I am too so I-”

  _“Lance you must stop creating fictional situations that increase your stress. It is healthy nor for you or for me since we are connected at the moment.” Black said, interrupting Lance._

   “Alright. Well then let's try to find Shiro. But I have questions and I demand answers on the way there.”

  _“Well, technically we're already on the way there. While you were spouting fictional situations, I took the opportunity to give us a head start.” Black said._

   If Black could smirk, they would be doing so heavily. Lance looked out the window and saw them flying through space. He didn't know whether to be mad or not. On one hand, he had just left the castle and his team behind to go on a wild goose chase for Shiro. But on the other hand, he was going on a wild goose chase for Shiro, which meant that there was the possibility of actually finding him. Lance tried not to ponder those thoughts too long. He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Better just to wait and see what happens. Besides, the search wouldn't take too long based off of what Black told him. If Shiro's bond was strong, then it wouldn't be too hard to detect.

* * *

 

   Boy oh boy was Lance wrong. Six hours of searching and nothing but empty trails and dead ends. Whatever hope Lance had at the beginning of the search was long gone now. Lance wanted nothing more than to go back to the castle and cuddle Keith in his arms-. Oh, wait, Keith was mad at Lance. Maybe the castle wasn't the best destination at the moment. Jumping out of Blacks mouth and into the nearest black hole sounded way more appealing to Lance at the moment, especially since Black had been repeating the same god damn phrase for the past two hours.

   _“Shiro is close, I can feel it.”_

   Lance groaned as they said it once again. The first time they said it Lance had thrown himself from the pilot's seat to frantically scan the windows for his beefy boyfriend. Now, he just kinda wanted to shove his foot in Black's mouth- if they had one.

   _“Shir-”_

   “No, nope, nuh-uh, stop,” Lance said zipping his mouth shut with his fingers. “You need to stop talking before I find a way to punch you. I don't even know how many times you have said that one phrase. It's getting on my last god damn nerve. Are you trying to give me false hope? Cause if you were, then you have met your goal 10 times over. Look I get if you're mad at me or something and is doing this to like, get back at me or something? But could you choose a punishment that's not as cruel? Because I know how many times you've said it Shiro is not close, whatsoever. but I keep looking to the window expecting him to be out there, chilling on some tropical space smoothie completely unharmed.” Lance said glancing at the window in front of him.

  _“Shiro is here. I can feel it. The bond is strongest here.”_

   “Di-did you not just hear me?! I just told you to stop saying that! But you did-.” Lance quickly jolted his head to the front control panel where he dubbed Blacks face to be. “Hold up, what did you say?”

    _“Shiro is here. I can feel it. The bond is strongest here.”_

   “S-Shiro's h-her-here?! Like legitimately here? Like you're not trying to mess with me, this is real, he is here in the flesh, Shiro is here?!” Lance quickly asked, way too excited.

    _“It seems so. The bonds are the strongest at the moment, fighting very hard for dominance. Currently, Shiro's bond seems to be in the lead, showing no mercy. Mainly because he is in close reach of me. It is putting quite a strain on our current bond. Our bond will not break for at least 30 minutes, and we should be able to find him in that time. If not then…”_

   “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Lance said reassuring the doubt within Black. “More importantly, where specifically is Shiro?”

  _“The bond pulsates from that planet on your right.”_

   Lance looked over to his right and saw a pale orange planet, covered in pastel pink clouds that thinly layered over the planet. It was quite a sight to take in. Lance watched as Black made their way to the pastel planet in a rushed fashion. Suddenly, Black almost stopped entirely, knocking Lance out of the pilot's chair and onto the floor.

   “Uhh, Black? What's the holdup? We have like 27 more minutes till we can't talk anymore. Why did you suddenly slow down?” Lance asked rubbing his head from where he collided with the hard metal.

    _“My scanners are detecting a Galra ship. I am unsure whether to proceed or retreat.”_

   “Proceed,” Lance said with no hesitation whatsoever. “We've made it all this way, just to turn back at the detection of one ship. If you were gonna chicken out at the last moment, then why even bother coming out here in the first place?”

  _“The ship I am detecting is quite large. It seems to be a higher ranking ship, based off of my calculation. I am still unsure if I should proceed. I wish to find my paladin, but I do not wish for you to be hurt in the process. Losing another member of Voltron would be heavily detrimental to everybody.” Black said, a worried mother like tone in their voice._

   “I don't care. We're gonna find Shiro really quickly anyway. It won't take more than ten minutes. I've done way more dangerous shit in the past anyway. Besides, what's one ship to a Paladin of Voltron.” Lance winked.

  _“Are you sure-?”_

   “Yes.”

   Black hesitantly picked up their speed again, and before Lance knew it he was on the planet, in a small circle of bare land, surrounded by a lush baby blue forest. Black had told him which direction to go. Before Lance set off he picked up a GPS tracking device in case something went wrong or their bond ran out of time. He also grabbed a simple Altean gun from Blacks small arsenal, since he didn't have his Bayard. Running out of Black's jaw and into the forest, Lance had never had as much determination as he did now.

   Lance had run a good ways into the forest, following the steady beeping of the GPS, which Black had somehow managed to get it to pick up Shiro's bond through space lion magic- or something of the sort. He was too far away from Black to ask, and frankly, he had more important tasks at the moment. Gripping his gun, he slowed down when he heard muffled noises from his left. Soon after the mystery noises came a rustling sound from the bushes. Lance quickly jumped behind a tall bush, aiming his gun at the source of his suspicion.

   Lance pulled the trigger as soon as the creature emerged from the shadow as it startled him.

   “Fuck!” yelled Lance as he ran out of the bushes, afraid he missed his target or gave away his spot. Sadly he did both. Now Shiro knew that Lance was there-. Wait? Shiro?!

   “S-Shiro, i-i-is t-that real-really you?” Lance asked through shaky breaths. Tears forming in his eyes.

   Shiro was obviously startled from almost being shot, so his Bayard was drawn. A bow and arrow were currently aimed at Lance, and if his life wasn't in danger at the current moment, Lance would have thought that Shiro and a bow and arrow was the hottest thing in the universe. Clearly, in shock, it took Shiro a few ticks to realize that it was Lance in front of him and not an enemy.

   Shiro instantly dropped his Bayard and ran to Lance, crushing him in the tightest hug humanly imaginable.

   “L-lance. Holy shit, I-I thought you w-were an enemy a-and I almost shot you for Christ sake.” Shiro said, not letting up from the suffocating hug. He then let go, only to pick Lance up and smash his lips against Lances, clearly touch-starved and hungry, as noted as his tongue swam eagerly inside of Lance's mouth, re-mapping his territory.

   Lance thought he might suffocate, from how long and hard Shiro was going, but Lance didn't really mind. Shiro finally lets up after about a minute of making out. A trail of saliva formed where the two mouths parted. Lance's face was heavily flushed and he looked absolutely wrecked. Shiro wanted nothing more than to fuck him right then and there, but he knew that was not an option. Suddenly, everything came back to him and he remembered that he was currently running from Galra. He grabbed his Bayard and Lance and bolted through the forest, following the clear path Lance used to get to Shiro.

   Lance quickly recovered from their hot makeout sesh, only to realize he was over Shiro's shoulder while Shiro ran at an abnormally fast pace. What was he running from, Lance had no idea.

   “Shiro, why are you running?” Lance asked as he grabbed his gun and aimed it in front of him, in case trouble followed them.

   “I go-gotta g-get aw-away from them,” Shiro said out of breath.

   “Who is them?”

   “The G-galra. T-they got me. I'll e-explain later.” Shiro started to slow down. Lance looked over his shoulder and saw that they were reaching the clearing. Just a bit further.

   A bullet grazed Lance's cheek as he turned his head back around. Suddenly five or six guards emerged from the trees and were currently shooting at them. Lance quickly aimed and fired, hitting two in the leg, rendering them immobile. Shiro was really slowing down.The guard took the chance to draw his sword as he drew near. Just as the blade made contact with his shoulder, a powerful voice boomed over the forest.

   “Don't you dare injure him. This is an extraction mission, and I won't let anyone live who damages my precious cargo.” Said the mysterious voice. Lance didn't have time to analyze what the person had said, no matter how odd it was. Black was in their line of view. Just a few more feet.

   Shiro had set Lance down and proceeded to run, with Lance trailing right behind him, occasionally firing off a shot to the nearest soldier. Everything was in their favor. They had reached Black's jaw and were halfway up the metal structure when a large hand wrapped around lances leg and dragged him down. Lance tried to shake off the hand but it was too strong for him.

   “Shiro,” Lance said desperately to get his attention. Lance knew how this situation was gonna end. Shiro turned around and ran to Lance. He tried to grab Lance's hand, but it was too late. Their fingertips barely touched before Lance was completely dragged off Black's jaw.

   Black took that as their signal to leave, understanding the situation and not wanting to risk Shiro's safety. Before Black's jaw closed Lance yelled. “I LOVE YOU TAKASHI. YOU AND KEITH BOTH!” Lance screamed as Black's jaw closed and they flew out of the atmosphere. Tears streamed down Lance's face as he watched his boyfriend fly out of his vicinity. He was then taken down by multiple guards and was forced into a kneeling position while his arms were stretched out beside him, pinned against galra soldiers chests.

   Suddenly, all of the soldiers bowed as a smaller figure stepped into the light, right in front of Lance. The man stood shorter than all the others, his purple skin lighter than the others too. But the way he held himself, showed that he was above everyone, including Lance. He wore a skin-tight suit, decorated with armor, a cape, and some killer heels. Silver hair draped down his back, shaping his body, and his face. A stray chunk of hair bent upwards and then fell over his right eye, partly covering it. Speaking of his eyes, they were breathtaking. A deep shade of purple that swallowed up anyone who dare look him in the eyes. His gaze was sharp and pierced deep inside anyone who looked at him.

   He ignored everyone around him, completely ignoring their presence, in favor of looking Lance up and down hungrily. He had the same just in his eyes as Shiro did earlier. He then crouched down so his face could meet Lances. Lance jerked his head away, refusing to meet his stare. But this charming mystery man was having none of that. He slowly cupped Lance's cheek and gently turned his face to meet his eyes. Slowly, Lance looked to his eyes, and then he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also, Ao3 is an ass and didn't transfer my original work over smoothly, so I had to go back in and manually change all of the italics, so if I missed anything then I apologize. If you wanna talk to me I got me a Tumblr so hmu  langstalot 


End file.
